dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ocean Group dubs
Article name I'm changing the article name to "Ocean dub" since all of the dubs mentioned here are almost universally called that. This whole wiki is aimed at a general audience and this article's name should reflect that. No one hardly ever refers to any of the Ocean group's Dragon Ball related dubs as the "Westwood dub" and when they do they're referring to their obscure dub of the later DBZ episodes. :I think it's ok, but you should wait about a day if someone disagrees. If nobody says anything you can change. 21:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Renaming the title of the article is really not what's wrong with it. What a lot of fans don't understand about the "Ocean" Dub is that it isn't one long continuous dub like Funimation's is. You have the traditional Saban-produced dub from episodes 1 to 53 (re: 1-67 uncut) which aired in the United States, and then you have the Westwood-produced dub from episodes 108 to 276 (re: 123-291 uncut) which aired primarily in the UK and Canada. But this article unfairly lumps together other dubs made by Blue Water Studios for DB and DBGT, when really they deserve their own articles. In fact, all of these separate dubs deserve their own article because they're really all quite different. The Saban dub, which, by the way, is what I call it only because I know the difference, uses a score not heard in any other versions of DBZ. The Westwood dub uses recycled music from the Mega Man cartoon, and for obvious reasons that is not seen anywhere else either. These two very different dubs ought to have separate articles, or at the very least separate sections in this article. :Because this website is the source of so much information for Dragon Ball fans, this article, as well as any other article, should not pander to those who are less educated on the matter. The point of going to a wiki or anything with an encyclopaedic format is to learn more about your subject. This and every article on this website should strive to educate the reader on the nuances of information pertaining to, in this case, the "Ocean" dub. And because a lot of the information surrounding the international Ocean dub is secondhand by nature, since there is no release of it anywhere, this is a great place to centralize and synthesize all of that information. Not even Kanzenshuu talks about this in any of their official guides. Clutchins (talk) 04:16, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Clutchins IMPORTANT: Note on Edited vs. Uncut numbering Please take note of this because this is inaccurate wiki-wide. The numbering for the edited version of the series ends at 276 episodes due to the edited Saban Ocean dub of episodes 1 to 53. I think we all know that. However, when Funimation redubbed them into uncut episodes 1-67, the count grew from 276 to 291. But, you ask, that's 15 episodes! How did the missing number count jump from 14 to 15? Well, what a lot of people tend to forget is the whole episode 65a and 65b editing debacle. When Episode 65, "Gohan Attacks" aired on Toonami, a lot of content was removed (mainly Freeza impaling Krillin over and over) so they condensed it down Saban-style. This increased the content gap from 14 to 15 but only when comparing episodes 66+. When it was released to DVD, which were uncut in content (i.e. no "Hercule"), the cut portions were restored but the count was changed to Episode 65a, "Gohan Attacks" and Episode 65b, "Piccolo the Super Namek" so that it wouldn't throw off the entire system. Now how do you keep track of all that? Well just remember that the edited count will always be the smaller number of the two. For instance, edited count Episode 108, "Goku's Special Technique" is the starting point for the Westwood dub. To calculate almost any uncut count episode number from an edited one, just add 15. The uncut counterpart to edited Episode 108 is 123. The only place where this doesn't work, as I mentioned above, is edited Episodes 54-65, which retains that initial 14-episode gap. In this case I'll go ahead and list each episode and their counterparts since it's so small: #/Uncut #, "Title" 54/68, "Ginyu Assault" 55/69, "Incredible Force!" 56/70, "Frieza Approaches" 57/71, "Goku is Ginyu & Ginyu is Goku" 58/72, "Calling the Eternal Dragon" 59/73, "Gohan- Defeat Your Dad!" 60/74, "Captain Ginyu... The Frog" 61/75, "Password is Porunga" 62/76, "Piccolo's Return" 63/77, "The Fusion" 64/78, "Fighting Power: One Million?" 65a/79, "Gohan Attacks" Now when you get to this point, you need to account for the 14/15 difference. 65b/80, "Piccolo the Super Namek" 66/81, "Deja Vu" 67/82, "Frieza's Second Transformation" 68/83, "Another Transformation?" ... 276/291, "Goku's Next Journey" Every episode between 65b and 276 will have a gap of 15. When you have an edited episode number after 65, just add 15 to get the uncut episode number. Likewise, if you have an uncut episode number from say, the Dragon Box or the Orange Bricks, subtract 15. However if you do subtract 15 and get 65 or under, subtract 14 instead. That 65a and 65b thing is very important to make this work. At this point all you need to worry about will be referring to the correct episode title in your article. If you guys have any questions, I'll be happy to explain it further. I know this is very confusing to people who aren't good with math or numbers. Clutchins (talk) 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Clutchins